Veeroa Denz
Zakuulan Alliance |masters= |apprentices=}} Veeroa Denz was a nautolan slave who was brought to the Sith Academy for training to Korriban since she was a connected to the Force. As the Eternal Empire attacked around the year 3637 BBY on the planet, she managed to flee to Nar Shaddaa and abandoned her will from the Sith and the dark side, and decided to help protect refugees that have suffered. Later, when the Eternal Empire extended its influence from the smuggler's moon, Denz joined the Zakuulan Alliance, a resistance organization to fight back against the invaders. Biography A Nautolan female from the planet Glee Anselm, Veeroa Denz was separated from ner family at a young age and became a Slave. However, she was discovered to be a Forceful User and was brought to the Sith Academy on Korriban to be educated in the teachings of the Sith. Training in the ways of the dark side, Veeroa would soon understand the brutality that the Sith committed, especially her own overseer, during her exams as an acolyte. Before she could complete her education, the Eternal Empire attacked Korriban and the Academy. In the resulting chaos, Denz succeeded to escape the Skytroopers and Knights that came from the Wild Space planet of Zakuul. She then fled to the smuggler's moon of Nar Shaddaa to start a new life and abandoned the ways of the dark side. Due to abandoning the ways of the Sith, Denz saw how free she was, so she decided to help, care, and protect refugees who were also Forceful Users and driven by the Eternal Empire during the conquest. However, as the Eternal Empire returned under Arcann's reign and built a fortress star on Nar Shaddaa, Denz was worried about the resulting impact on the moon. Use the star fort all events were henceforth monitored, recorded and sent to Zakuul. Added to this was that agents of the Eternal Empire individuals scanned and abducted without formal charge or trial. The agents went before without a recognizable pattern. Among their victims were criminals, dissidents, corporate executives and homeless. Veeroa therefore joined the Zakuulan Alliance to oppose the Eternal Empire and joined alongside Lana Beniko with the support of The Outlander, the leader of the Zakuulan Alliance. When she tried to destroy the star fortress that orbited Nar Shadaa, the Nautolan informed the Outlander of the operations on the moon and sent the individual to the planetary shield generator that protected the fortress. Through her efforts on Nar Shaddaa would give the Outlander the goodwill of the Hutt Cartel, although it could not openly admit. Several criminal groups sent their followers to support him. Some Evocii and protection seekers promised their help in the destruction of the Star Fort. Together with the stranger came Denz in the shield generator in order to overcharge him, and eliminated the jump infantry soldiers ZG-841 F, guarded the generator. Then they went to Odessen in the base of the resistance. She informed the stranger that a small fleet waited at Nar Shaddaa to aid him in his attack on the star fortress with a diversionary tactic. The Nautolanerin promised the leader of the Resistance, stand by him until the end of the war, unless he first Nar Shaddaa rescued. After the successful destruction of the star fort the Hutt Cartel Veeroa Denz sent a message to the Outlander, in which she thanked the individual as trade flourished on the moon once again. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Category:Females Category:Members of the Zakuulan Alliance Category:Nautolans Category:Redeemed Forceful Users Category:Residents of Glee Anselm Category:Sith Acolytes and Apprentices of the True Sith Empire